It Can Happen
by Emma247
Summary: What happens when a couple of RFR fans try to figure out who the mysterious RFR cast are? What if everyone starts doing so? And what will happen to RFR in the end? I know I sound like Question Mark, but any one can. ANYONE. Even a couple of people...frien
1. Not The First Time

Radio Free Roscoe  
  
It Can Happen!  
  
Summary: What happens when a couple of RFR fans try to figuire out who the mysterious RFR cast are? What if everyone starts doing so? And what will happen to RFR in the end? I know I sound like Question Mark, but any one can. ANYONE. Even a couple of people...friends of the RFR cast!  
  
Author's Note: Robbie is such a great name, don't you think so?-lol  
  
Disclaimer: You know of coarse, I do not own any thing related to Radio Free Roscoe, including the characters or the plot.  
  
Chapter 1: Not the First Time  
  
The gang were at their layer starting a new show. Travis is counting down the seconds until the beginning.  
  
"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." He returns to his seat. The one he takes everytime Now he was Smog. Now one of the most liked and known kid at Roscoe High. Robbie, as usual starts the show, or should I say 'Question Mark'!  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering: What would happen if certain things or people didn't exist? Good things? Bad things? How would we live with out fire? What about writing? Okay, tell me what you think?" Travis looks to see who is calling. Ed and Ted. They call every day! Travis writes down their names on the board and shows it to Robbie. Robbie nods his head and begins.   
  
"Ed and Ted, your on the air." He says.  
  
" Okay, you see when Pronto-"   
  
"Wait a minute, what does Pronto have to do with what I was just talking about?" Robbie inturupted.  
  
"Wait a minute, we're getting there, anyways, as we were saying, you see when Pronto gets annoyed? Well, don't you want him to unexsist, and that, guess he's some geek there actually!" They snort in laughter. Ray had the most annoyed face ever! Lily, with her confused eyes caught Travis's signale for a song and quickly changed the matter.  
  
"Okay, this is a song from me, Shady Lane, it's for one of those long, tireing math classes." Sure enough, came on a song beginning in a mournful melody, then continued as a happy and exciting tune.   
  
"Okay, what was all that about?" Asked Lily.  
  
"This is really bad, this MIGHT blow our cover!" Said Robbie.  
  
"Hey!" Said Ray. "Who said I was a geek!?"   
  
"It's not that," Answered Robbie. " It's just that people may start questioning us and trying to figuire out who we are!" He finished.  
  
"Oh!" Ray exclaimed. And with that, Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
Yay! R&R! First chapter finished! (It make take me a long time to finish the next chapter, but, while waiting, you can read my other stories 'Four Adventurous Young Girls' and my newest story 'A Mess To Clean Up') YAY! 


	2. Ray! You Idiot!

Radio Free Roscoe  
  
It Can Happen!  
  
From your loving author, Emma247  
  
Summary Chapter 2: Soon enough, eveone thinks about what Robbie said. The cast has to tell some people what is happening. More in chapter 3.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I will have a summary for each chapter except for the first one.   
  
Disclaimer: ............I do not own RFR. There, I did it.  
  
Chapter 2: Only one thing to do  
  
Ray walked down the hall of Roscoe High. Just near the water fountain, he saw Ed and Ted.   
  
"Hey! Yesterday I heard you diss Pronto on RFR." Ray tried saying in a casual voice.  
  
"Yeah, " They snorted."Well, It's RFR, and people just ask us every day to make a move in at RFR, you know our Group, Escatle, they never had us on Music week."  
  
"Don't you think the RFRers would get mad? I mean, especially Pronto, I mean, you don't even know what he looks like! He could be... your old mean babysitter that knocked you out every week." Ray cringed slightly at his stupid remark.  
  
"Yeah, but, we'll take our chances. I mean, they can't show their faces, that would ruin RFR. Do you know what? Today, Pronto's gonna get a piece of our mind." They said in a brave tone. Ray had no idea what to do. So he did the first thing that came to his small mind. Which probably wasn't as a good idea as he thought.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well...your group sucks without Robbie!" He said quickly then turning away and walking, leaving Ed and Ted confused and laughing.  
  
Ray, knowing how incredibly stupid he had been, walked up to Travis.   
  
"Hey, Suami, guess what just happened?" He said in an annoyed fashion.  
  
"You lost your memory? I told you not to call me Suami." Travis said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, anyways, I was talking to Ed and Ted and they-"  
  
"Wait. What?! You talked to them?" Travis sighed. Okay, Ray, not the kind of person who could keep a secret. Well, except for RFR. But when it comes to his stupidity, he forget's about everything and- well, things start to slip.  
  
"Yeah but....look, I'm sorry. But I didn't say anything." Ray assured Travis.  
  
"Anything as in-?"  
  
"Well, I told them that the cast of RFR would get angry...and a few things about Pronto." Ray finished quickly. Just then, Lily and Robbie walked by them.  
  
"Hey, what's the prob?" Asked Robbie. Travis filled them in as they thought about Ray's stupidity in sighs.   
  
"Robbie, your being paranoid. Honestly, that thing from yeterday's show- it's nothing, it happens, okay?" Lily assured him.  
  
"But Ray over here-" Lily continued with an annoyed tone. "Just can't keep his pie whole shut." She finished.   
  
Ok, a few things I want to point out. RFRers= I had no ides what to put. He could be your old babysitter that knocked you out every week= Once again, no idea what to write. Ed and Ted's remark about how they were never put on Music Week= that's the time when Lily kissed Travis, I don't know if I should erase that time in my story or make it a bit different and continue it my own way. I really don't want to make this a romance fic, but maybe I can just add that as a side plate. Like corn, anyway, you can send a review and make a suggestion. I'll have a little poll. If you want a little romance say so in your review, if you want this story sturdy and the way I started it, say so. I'll check out but make sure your vote is clear. Then, I'll see if I want some corn with my chicken! [Ray moment.] c: Please make suggestions if you really think something can happen.  
  
Suggested Stories:  
  
When I Come Around NOT A FRELLIN' SONG FIC!- Lillee92= This story is my favorite FanfFiction ever! It's halarious and a Harry Potter fan fiction.   
  
Something for Nothing- Run and Hide= This story is halarious. Also a Harry Potter FF, but you won't believe how funny it is. I suggest you read it NOW!  
  
[My author notes tend to be longer then my chapters.]  
  
Ok now 1...2...3 REVIEW! 


End file.
